


I want you back

by Dysia



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, Smut, Songs, it's also not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Sunggyu were together. They were a couple but they're not anymore. Something just changed and they broke up. Maybe that's because of their packed schedule, or maybe they weren't just meant to be. Almost two years passed after they break up, and they're still trying to act as friends. They're doing it for Infinite, so the band will still keep going, but it's hard to spend so many time with your ex. They can't just act next to each other like they did before. Even though so much time has passed and Woohyun thought that there isn't any feeling he had for Sunggyu left, their new song made him realize that he still loves Sunggyu and that he wants him back.</p><p>Spanish translation <a href="http://my.w.tt/UiNb/zS9GOWew8x">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was so tired already after shooting my new drama from 6 in the morning, but I still had to come to our band meeting in the company. I wasn't in the mood to do so, because I was already deadly tired, but I couldn't say that. It was actually a very important meeting, because it's referred to our new repackage album.

I sat in the backseat deciding to take a quick nap, while manager will take me to the company's building. I had only 15 minutes or so, but it's still better than nothing.

I fell asleep almost immediately. I dreamt about Sunggyu again. It was happening more frequently lately. I was dreaming about his bright smile, sound of his laugh and warm of his hand in mine.

I was rudely awoken by my manager, who was shaking my arms.

“We are already hear, Woohyun.” he said letting me go when I opened my eyes just a bit.

I groaned in disappointment rubbing my sleepy eyes with my fists. This short slumber made me even more tired then I was before. I slowly got out of the car and to the elevator in the parking lot under the building.

When we both reached the room, where the meeting was held, everyone was already there.  
Members were chatting with each other happily, expect Sungyeol who was taking a nap on the table, with his hand under his head. When I came in they looked at the door and greeted me with a smile and even with some stupid comments like 'our drama queen is here'. I rolled my eyes at Dongwoo's comment deciding to not to answer him anything. Dongwoo though laughed loudly at that, his charismatic laugh filling the whole room.

I took the only empty seat, in front of Sunggyu and our eyes locked for a moment. He looked away fast, gazing at the papers in front of him. I also lowered my gaze at the papers which were lying in front of me too.

“Everyone are here so we can start the meeting now.” our CEO said. “In front of you you have lyrics of your new songs “Back” and “Diamond”. I would like you to read the lyrics first and tell me what do you think about them.”

I took first page from the table with a big “Back” on the top. Other boys did the same thing and everyone started reading the lyrics.

'Remember, inside your drawer  
Remember, inside your wallet  
The traces that I left behind  
Engrave them without leaving anything out'

Those few first sentences made me remember things which Sunggyu left me. Like that small teddy bear which he gave me when I was sick, so I won't feel alone being left at home. I still had it, lying in the corner of my bed, hidden under the pillow so other members won't see it coming inside my room. Or photo of Sunggyu, which I still had in my wallet. Maybe it was hidden behind photos of my parents and my brother, but it was still there. I liked taking it out from time to time, when I felt down or to tired to do anything even though I had still so many things to do. It was giving me strength and making me happy. Or our couple bracelets... I still had mine in one of the drawers, I liked looking at it from time to time remembering our months together. But this gift always reminded me the most how Sunggyu gave it to me. It was our one year anniversary.

 

We were lying in bed after making love, both naked, bodies sweaty but still glued to each other so there wasn't any free space between us. I had my hands around Sunggyu's waist pressing his body close to mine. His right hand rested on my chest, in the place where my heart is, his second hand he had under his head.

“I can't believe that we have been together for the whole year.” he whispered tracing the weird pattern on my chest with his finger. It was tickling so I took his hand in mine and squeezed it so he would stop.

“Yeah. It's been one year but it feels like a month. It passed really fast and I'm still as much in love with you as at the beginning of our relationship.” I said back living small kiss on his forehead.

He lifted his head so we could look each other in the eyes before he answered me. “You still love me the same as at the beginning? Really?” I nodded my head eagerly. “It's really weird because I love you more and more with every passing day. I thought that you feel the same but now I see that I'm the only one being so madly in love...”

When he finished his little speech a pout appeared on his lips and I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so cute like that. I was very happy that I'm the only one who can see Sunggyu like that. So cute and adorable. Outside of our bedroom he is back to being charismatic leader of Infinite who definitely doesn't do things like aegyo.

“I'm sure that I love you more than you love me.” I said and Sunggyu shook his head.

“No, I love you more and there is not doubt about that. You actually admitted that.” he said seriously.

“You want to check it?” I asked with a laugh and I changed our position without any problems so I was on top of him. “You're still sure that I love you less than you love me?”

“Yeah, you still don't love me as much as I love you.”

I lowered my head so there were only centimeters of space between our lips. My left hand run slowly from his arm down his forearm and to his soft hand, which I took in mine and I squeezed it tightly. 

“You are really not sure of my feelings towards you.” I whispered seriously, because it actually concerned me, my breathe tickling his skin with every word. “You are the most important person in my life, Sunggyu. I can't imagine myself my life without you, but I'm sure it would be empty. The day when I met you for the first time is the best day of my life. It's even better than the day of our debut. I love you so much that sometimes I'm not sure if my heart would stand it, but I'm sure that it wouldn't be able to beat without you. I love you so much that every day without you is boring and sad. I really love you. I hope you believe me.”

“Of course I do, silly. I was just teasing you.” he said with a smile. “But I'm really happy that you said those words to me. It made me feel really special.”

He wanted to kiss but I pulled away just a bit so our lips wouldn't touch. He groaned in disappointment but it was my time to tease him a bit now.

“It was really mean of you to do that. For a moment I really thought that I'm not showing you enough love and that you're doubting my feelings towards you.”

“Sorry.” he said but a bright smile appeared on his face showing that he is not sorry at all. “I can make it up to you. Kiss me.”

I couldn't resist those lips any longer and I leaned down to capture them in a sweet kiss. Sunggyu tangled his fingers in my hair immediately kissing me back eagerly. 

Our kiss fast turned to the hot make out session. My hands were running up and down his naked body, knowing very well every corner and every curve of it. His hands were in my hair and on my back, sometimes running down to my ass and leg to bring our bodies closer and to make our cocks rub even more. Our lips were moving against each other, tongues licking corners of each other lips and running along each others teeth.

Finally I released his lips to move down to his neck to kiss it again. Sunggyu let out small gasp of pleasure. Maybe we just had sex, but I was horny again.

“Woohyun, wait.” he managed to say between gasps.

I pulled away from his neck to look the boy under me in the eyes.

“What's it?” I asked and he pushed me away from his body a bit. 

“I have to get something.” he said. I looked at him surprised but I let him stand up from the bed.

Sunggyu almost run to the drawer, naked and looking gorgeous just like that. Sunggyu in my eyes always looked the best naked, without clothes covering his beautiful body. My eyes stopped at his ass, admiring the roundness of his butt.

Sunggyu turned towards me hiding something behind his back. When Sunggyu was close I put my hands on his hips and pulled him towards me so he leaned right on my body. He found my lips fast kissing me sweetly.

“What you have here.” I asked reaching behind his back to grab that thing, but Sunggyu pushed my hand away. I pouted and Sunggyu pecked my lips again before taking the small black box from behind his back.

“It's our anniversary present.” he said and small blush appeared on his check. It made him look really adorable. “I hope you will like it.”

I took the box from his hand carefully, like I was scared to destroy it.

“I have bought couple bracelets for us.” he said looking at the box in my hand. I opened it slowly and I saw two silver chains inside. Those bracelets were connected because every one had a pieces of heart which fitted perfectly.

“It's beautiful.” I said and pulled my boyfriend towards me to kiss him. “I really love it, Sunggyu.”

“I'm so happy.” he said and relief was visible on his face. “I wasn't sure if I made right decision buying it.”

I took one of the bracelets in my hand to look at it closer. The one I was holding had an inscription 'love' on the half of the heart. I took Sunggyu's hand in mine to clasp the bracelet on his forearm. When it was already on his hand I kissed his wrist and then kissed him.

Sunggyu took the other one and clasped it on my hand, kissing my wrist afterward too. 

“I love you, Sunggyu.” I said pulling his body on mine and kissing him deeply.

 

I shook my head violently when I herd CEO's voice. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't read the lyrics at all.

“So what do you think about those lyrics?”

Every member said few word about lyrics of our new songs. I just couldn't stop looking at the first verse, reading it over and over again.

“What do you think, Woohyun?”

“They're great.”I only said. CEO was clearly waiting for something more, but when I didn't say anything for a moment he realized that it won't happen.

“Alright. I've got the conception to your new music video. In summary Sunggyu, you're little sister is kidnapped. You and other members are going to the kidnapper's building to get her back, but it won't be so easy to free her. You have to fight with other gangsters for that. I think that it'll be very interesting. Infinite didn't have that kind of mv's for a long time and it would be nice to change it from time to time. I would like it to look as realistic as it's only possible so from tomorrow you're going to attend martial arts school for a week to improve your fighting skills. You're shooting your drama from 11 a.m. tomorrow, right Woohyun” I nodded my head and our boss continued. “You and Sunggyu are going to have a vocal training from 8 a.m. because we have to divide parts of the songs between all of you. Other boys doesn't have any schedule in the afternoon, so they will do it from 1 p.m. and they will attend martial arts school in the morning. Sunggyu and Woohyun will do it after Woohyun finish shooting. Our choreographer is preparing really amazing dance to “Back”. I'm sure you will love it, I have seen few parts of it and it's really great. You will have to start learning it in few days. When you will know the moves and martial arts training will be over we will shoot the mv. Is everything clear?”

“What about recording our new songs. When we will do that?” Sunggyu asked.

“I think that at the end of this week. You will have to practice singing it for few days and then we will record the songs. We will decide the date later on. I know you're all tired so I don't want to make this meeting any longer. I will call you Sunggyu, if I have something more to tell you. Now you should go to the dorm to rest.”

Everyone agreed with our boss and happily went back to the van, which was waiting for us in the parking lot. It was only few minutes past nine, so it was quite early for us.

“Let's grab something to eat before going back home. I'm hungry.” Sungjong said before he entered the van to sit at the back.

“I think so too. Let's buy chicken.” Dongwoo said coming inside after him.

“I'm so hungry...” Sungyeol mumbled.

“I want chicken.” Myungsoo added.

“And I want beef.” I said because I really wanted to eat that today. We were eating chicken quite frequently and beef only from time to time.

“We're eating chicken.” Sungyeol protested pushing me to the side so he could get in before me.

“We're eating it almost every day. Let's eat something else today.”

“Preparing beef is taking to much time. We are hungry and we want to eat chicken. Just deal with it, hyung.” Sungjong said a bit rudely but I got used to it already. 

I wanted to say something more but Sunggyu's hand leaned on my arm and it stopped me. I turned around to look at my ex-boyfriend but he was looking inside the van instead.

“Stop arguing. Let's just vote. Who wants chicken?”

Immediately everyone sitting in the van started screaming and Sunggyu turned towards me with a small smile.

“Chicken wins today. Sorry, Woohyun.” 

I had a problem with swallowing the lump in my throat looking at the beautiful boy in front of me, who was mine so long ago, so I just turned around and went inside the van, taking a free place next to Hoya.

 

We were home few minutes after ten.

I took two pieces of chicken with me and went to my 'room' to spend some time alone. I was tired but I was also sure that I won't be able to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were running through my head.

I turned on the lamp and took out the bracelet from the drawer. Instead of love, like on Sunggyu's, it had a word forever on it. How much I wanted our love to last forever... 

I held it in my hands for a moment before putting it safely back inside.

I sat down on my bed and took one piece of chicken to eat it. There wasn't much meat, mainly bones, so I finished it quickly. Then I ate another piece and I wiped my hands with a tissue. I was still hungry after eating that but I wasn't in a mood to go to kitchen and look for something to eat. I was sure that boys ate the whole chicken already. I took the lyrics of our new songs to read them.

Lyrics of “Back” were indeed beautiful. Those words 

Come back, I want you back back back back back

made me realize that I still love Sunggyu and that I never stopped loving him on the first place. I wanted to make him come back to me so much.

I think of each memory that I should forget

Even after the whole time we weren't together I was thinking about times when we were perfectly happy with each other. I was thinking about them when I was waking up in the morning, or lying in bed ready to sleep. Sometimes I was even thinking about our times together, our dates, nights spent together. I knew that I should erase those things from my memory, I knew that I should have done that when we broke up, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget that, because I was the happiest person in the world being with Sunggyu.

Season after season  
I want you back in my arms

Even though so many months has passed I still loved him. I tried to hide those feelings deep inside in my heart, but they were still there. I tried to convince myself that it's normal and with time it will pass but it didn't. It took me almost two years to realize that... Maybe it's to late. Maybe he erased me from his memory and from his heart. Maybe he doesn't loves me anymore...

I had to stop thinking those depressing things because it hurt me.

I needed Sunggyu to save me or I will die because of love. 

***

I couldn't sleep. I knew that I have to get up early next morning, but still couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts were colliding in my head. About Sunggyu and our relationship. About my love towards him and Sunggyu's feelings. About the reason we broke up...

It was actually stupid thing, but it broke us apart. One hour we were perfectly happy and in love with each other and in second hour we already broke up and we stopped being a couple.

I still wasn't sure why I didn't say sorry. It's an easy thing to say but I never did that. Maybe that's because I was so full of myself or because I was hurt too. I didn't apologize even though it was my fault that we broke up. I said those words “Let's break up.” even though it hurt to did so. I also started the quarrel which led to our breaking up. Everything was my fault but I was too stupid to realize it earlier and to try get Sunggyu back.

I didn't know if I have still a chance, but I had to try. I didn't know what I'll do but I'll do my best to get him back now.

I couldn't find any comfortable position in my bed so finally I decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get myself some water. It was already half past eleven so I had to do my best to fall asleep finally.

I tried to make as less noise as it is possible when I exited my room and I tiptoed to the kitchen. I took a bottle of water from a fridge and I started drinking it immediately. I drank almost half of it when I felt something touching my arm and I started choking.

“Woohyun, are you okay?” I heard Sunggyu's voice right next to my ear. His hand started stroking my back and even though I had a t-shirt on I could feel the warmth of his body on my skin.

It took me some time to calm down but after a minute or so I stopped coughing.

“You scared me.” I said truthfully.

“So why you are hear with lights turned off?” 

“I just wanted to grab some water and go back to sleep. Did I wake you up?” I asked and Sunggyu shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

“No you didn't.”

“So you couldn't sleep again?”

“No. I just wanted to practice my lines for a musical a bit. Time is passing really fast and I still don't know even half of it. I must work harder for it. And you Woohyun, can't you sleep?”

“Yeah.” I said trailing my eyes a bit lower so I was looking at Sunggyu's hands. I really liked his hands. They weren't too big or too small, just perfect. They were soft and warm and I loved holding his hand in mine.

“Woohyun, everything is alright?” Sunggyu asked and it somehow brought me back to the reality. I lifted my head and my eyes met with Sunggyu's full of concern. It made me feel a bit uneasy, because he wasn't looking at me like that for a quite long time.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired but I can't fall asleep. I don't know why. I've counted so many sheep already that they wouldn't fit in the whole building.”

“Maybe you should drink warm milk instead of cold water. It always help me when I can't fall asleep.”

I knew about that. When we still were together Sunggyu was bringing a glass of warm milk to our room when he couldn't sleep. We were talking about everything and anything and Sunggyu was drinking the drink slowly. When glass was empty he was already sleepy and was falling asleep in a moment. It was really helping him.

“You know that I don't really milk.” I said and Sunggyu nodded. 

“I know, but you like chocolate milk and strawberry milk. I think that we still have honey in the fridge, it will be sweeter with honey. Would it be okay?”

“I think so.”

Sunggyu went to turn on the lights and then I could see him clearly. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk and jar with honey inside. He poured some of the milk to the pot to heat it. He was humming a song all the time, which I recognized as our last song 'Last Romeo'.

My eyes never left his body, watching every move he made. That made me notice something.

“You've lost weight.” I said before I could stop myself.

Sunggyu looked at me a bit surprised.

“You've noticed? I started exercising just few days ago so I thought that it's not visible yet. I decided to finally take care of myself, loosing few pounds will be the best for me. I was a bit too fat for too long.”

“You were perfect like that, Sunggyu. You always are. I don't want you to look too thin. You look good like that, you were never too fat, just perfect.”

“Please Woohyun, stop it. We're not...” Sunggyu stopped himself from saying anything more and I didn't push him. I knew what he wanted to say and I didn't want to hear that.

He filled the mug with warm milk and gave it to me.

“Goodnight Woohyun.” he said and left me in the kitchen. 

I stood there for few more minutes, warm mug with milk which Sunggyu prepared for me in my hands, before I shook my head and went back to my room.

This time, even though I still had head full of thoughts, I fall asleep pretty fast. Everything thanks to Sunggyu's milk.

***  
Morning came faster than I wanted it to come. 

Sunggyu woke me up just in time for me to take quick shower and grab something to eat. He was keeping the distance though, not like yesterday.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the van, Sunggyu at the front and I at the back. I still didn't read the lyrics of “Diamond” so I took the page with it from my backpack and started reading. 

When I first saw you, I couldn’t open my eyes  
You were like a brilliant diamond

I flt like that when I met Sunggyu for the first time. When my eyes leaned on him I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I tried to suppress those feelings so I was acting like an ass towards him. I wasn't listening to him, was laughing at him and offending him. I tried to hide my feelings towards him doing that. I thought that maybe my feelings will disappear too, but it was useless. I was liking him more and more with every passing day. 

On the other hand Sunggyu hated me more and more but I thought that it's good. I knew that I wouldn't stand it if he like me just like a friend and I would like him to be my lover. 

One day we started a fight. Few punches were exchanged before other members separated us. I felt guilty that it happened, so I decided to apologize and tell him about my feelings towards him. Everything just slipped from my hands. I didn't want to be kicked out of the new forming band because it was my dream to become an idol. I didn't want Sunggyu to left Infinite even more, and I heard him talking about it with our manager. It frightened me so I didn't have time to think to much. I couldn't let that happen. 

I had a chance to talk with him alone two days later.

 

“Hyung, can we talk for a moment?” I asked when I noticed that Sunggyu is alone in the room.

Sunggyu looked at me lifting hie eyes from the book he was reading for a moment. Then he looked back down before asking: “What do you want Woohyun?”

I had to take deep breathe before saying ”I want to apologize. For my bad behavior all those weeks and that fight yesterday. I'm really sorry. I hope you believe me and you will forgive me.”

“It's alright Woohyun. I acted stupid too even though I'm older and I shouldn't act so childish. I'm sorry.”

“No! Everything is my fault, but I want to tell you now why I was acting like that. It's because... I like you Sunggyu hyung. I like you more as a friend or as a brother. I like you as a lover. I love you. I know that I shouldn't feel anything like that, I know that it's weird for you, that it's wrong. You probably are disgusted and don't want to be with me in one band, but please, don't leave. I promise that I won't do anything. I won't try to kiss you, I won't do fan service with you or anything so please, stay in Infinite. We need you.”

I felt stupid after telling him that. I just wanted to hide in my room and not show myself in front of Sunggyu for a month or even more. I turned around to walk away but Sunggyu grabbed my arm and in a second warm lips were pressed against mine.

Those warm lips disappeared as fast as they appeared and I stood face to face with Sunggyu.

“Maybe you were acting like a brat but I like you more than I should too.”

I couldn't stop a smile remembering that. How much I wanted it too happen again.

I looked back to the page in my hands and started reading again.

We both fell in love and shared a passionate love  
It was beautiful, it was so dazzling

Just like our love... It was beautiful. It was making me happy like I never had been before. I still thought that it's the best thing that happened to me. 

But fate wouldn’t leave us alone  
As much as we loved, the scars were so sharp

Maybe it was fate or maybe just mine stupidity, but it broke us apart. It left so deep scars that even after that long time they were still bleeding. Probably those scars wouldn't hurt so much if I wasn't loving Sunggyu so much.

I thought we would last forever

I really thought so. I thought that we would be together as long as it is only possible, even after our band will not exist any longer. I thought that we will get old together, living in a small house in the countryside. We were talking about future lying in bed at night. We were talking about our dreams and hopes, we were making plans. But then our imagined world shattered down with this stupid sentence 'Let's break up'.

You said you loved me then you left me  
You stole all of my heart and left me

Just like that. You never asked me to come back and I was too stupid to beg you for it too. You left me and you took my heart with you. After that anything was interesting me. I didn't feel anything, I wasn't happy or sad or even excited when we were singing on stage because my heart was empty. I felt nothing without you.

“Woohyun we are here.” I looked up and I saw that Sunggyu is looking at me.

When he noticed that I heard his words he immediately got out of the car. I packed the page I was holding and got out after Sunggyu.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't feel good about the whole situation. I just wanted to hug Sunggyu and never let him go but i knew that it's impossible.

I was sitting with my ex in the room where we were training our vocals. Sunggyu was first who started singing our title song 'Back'.

He sounded amazing, like always. His voice was so beautiful and it caused the goosebumps which covered my whole body. I tried to hide it so I wrapped my hands around my body listening carefully to every word that left Sunggyu's lips. I had to admit that this song sounded so amazing that it could be Sunggyu's solo song. He could show those emotions hidden in those lyrics so perfectly like he new them and understand, because that's how it is.

When Sunggyu finished singing our teacher told him what he did wrong, what he should change and which part he has to sing higher. Sunggyu listened carefully to his words and then he sang again including those tips. I thought that it's not possible to sing that song even better, but I was wrong. This time every part was perfect. His voice matched this song perfectly, low parts and high parts were sang without any flaws, even long parts were held a bit longer than I would do it. And those emotions visible in his eyes and on his face. So much pain and sadness. Even though it was so perfect our teacher told Sunggyu to sing some parts one more time.

When Sunggyu did some parts again our teacher wrote some things on the paper with our new song which he was holding and turned towards me.

“Alright, Woohyun. Now it's your turn.” he said and nodded my head gripping the page harder.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but without any results. I still felt that something is in my throat and it would be harder for me to sing. 

I started singing but our teacher interrupted me after few lines.

“Is everything with your voice alright?” he asked taking a closer look of my face. “You sound weird.”

“I'm alright. I will sing that again.” I said and coughed to clear my voice. 

This time I sounded a bit better but it still wasn't good. I felt embarrassed singing that song after Sunggyu. He did that so amazing, just perfectly and I sounded weird, not too good, my voice was shaking a bit and it even cracked few times, just like it wasn't me singing.

“Drink that.” Sunggyu said and gave me his bottle of water. I gave him thankful smile and took few sips of the cool liquid. It felt amazing against my throat and I knew that I would be able to sing better this time.

Second time was better but still not perfect, not even very good but just good. 

“You should really go to the doctor. It would be bad for you and the whole band if you are ill right now.” our teacher said writing something. “I think that you shouldn't sing too much. Let's move to the other song. Sunggyu, you start.”

'Diamond' also sounded amazing when Sunggyu sang that. I closed my eyes listening to Sunggyu's beautiful voice. But the song ended fast, too fast for me and this time he didn't have to sing it twice. Then it was my turn to sing and maybe it was better than 'Back', but it still wasn't good.

Our teacher shook his head and said “You should really take care of your health. It doesn't sound good and you are shooting a drama and recording new songs in few days. Maybe you should take some medicines right away when you come back home.”

“Alright, hyung.” I said bowing lightly to show my gratitude.

“Let's finish for today. I will decide the parts later after the meeting with other members and we will practice those parts tomorrow.

“Okay, hyung. See you tomorrow.” 

We both exited the room and went to the elevator to get to the parking lot. 

“You sure that everything's alright?” Sunggyu asked when the elevator closed and slowly started moving down.

I lifted my eyes at the older boy next to me a bit shocked. He wasn't really asking me about such things for so long. “I'm fine.”

“Really? You couldn't sleep last night and now your voice sound weird. Maybe you've caught a cold or something. Maybe you should make an appointment with a doctor”

“There's not such need. Maybe I'm like that because I'm a bit tired.”

“You can tell me if something is wrong. I'll help you.” he said looking at me for a moment and then he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Fortunately or maybe not the elevator stopped and I could get out of it, Sunggyu following me. There were two vans waiting for us. One of them to take Sunggyu for his musicale practice and second for me to take me to the place of today's shooting.

“Do well, Woohyun.” Sunggyu said before entering the van. 

“I'll hyung.” I said back and he closed the door. 

I watched as our manager started the engine and slowly drive out of the parking lot.

“Let's go, Woohyun. We don't have too much time either.” Infinite's manager voice brought me back to the earth and I slowly made my way to the van and sat in the back. I still had to practice some lines before.

I tried to do my best while shooting but I just couldn't focuse on what I'm doing. I was forgetting my lines or was doing something wrong. We had to shoot scenes more times because of me. I was bowing and apologizing so many times that day, like probably never before. The whole staff tried to comfort me saying that it's alright but it clearly wasn't. Because of me we couldn't shoot all scenes we had planned on that day and I couldn't stay any longer because I had martial arts classes in few minutes.

I sat in the van mad at myself. It wasn't really my day and even though I wanted to do great I was failing. I was sure that my fighting skills would be as bad as the other things I was doing today and I didn't wanted to do that. I just wanted to come back to the dorm and sleep.

“Woohyun, stop sulking. You weren't that bad today.” my manager said looking in the mirror.

“Sure it wasn't.” I snorted. “We had to shoot one very easy scene 6 times. And why? Because I couldn't do that. I thought that I may be quite good at acting but I was wrong.”

“Stop that. You just had a bad day, that's why you had some problems today. But you're doing really great in that drama.”

“Sure.” I leaned my head on the cool glass looking outside the window in thoughts. I was sure that I would do better if just Sunggyu was with me. I would do everything better during the years of being apart if we just still be together. 

Suddenly the car turned to the right and my head hit the window really painfully.

“Hyung, can you be more careful? I will have a big bump on my head because of you.”

“Sorry.” he said but he chuckled right after and I kicked his seat in annoyance.

“It wasn't funny. It's good that my hair are covering my forehead or it would be really hard to cover it with make up. Both of us would be in trouble because of that.”

***

We reached the martial marts school few minutes after the time we were suppose to get there. I got out of the car with a backpack with clothes in my hand.

“Sunggyu is probably already inside. Let's go.”

I nodded my head and I covered my face with a mask so people won't recognize me so easily.

Sunggyu was indeed waiting for me already. He had a t-shirt and shorts on and he was talking with a muscled, handsome men. 

I felt sparks of jealousy in my heart but I tried to shrug it off so it won't be visible on my face. But I decided to do something, leaving Sunggyu like that with that guy wasn't an option. I came fast towards them, being grateful that Sunggyu is turned away from me and he won't see me approaching them.

When I was close enough I put my hand around his neck and brought him closer to my body. Startled Sunggyu let out a small yelp and turned his head towards me.

“Hi, hyung. You're already here?” I asked casually sending him my beautiful smile. Yes, I think that my smile is beautiful. It really is)

“Yeah. You're actually late.” he said and tried to push my hand off but I didn't let it happen.

“I know and I'm sorry. Shooting took more time than I have expected. I hope you haven't been waiting for too long.”

“Something like 15 minutes but it's alright.”

“And who is that boy?” I asked pointing with my head at the boy in front of us. 

“I'm Jungki.” he said and extended his hand toward me.

“He's our martial arts teacher. He's going to show us how to fight.” Sunggyu explained.

I squeezed the men's hand a bit harder than it's necessary and he did the same but I had to stop myself from letting out a moan of pain. He was definitely stronger than I.

Sunggyu pushed my hand off his shoulder and Jungki let go of my hand too, sweet smile still on his face.

“Go change so we can start already.” Sunggyu said pushing me from his body.

I nodded my head and one of the employee showed me a way to the changing room. Before turning to the left I turned around and saw Sunggyu was still talking to that guy.

I never changed so fast in my life. It took me one minute. I just took my clothes off and threw them in the locker. Then I put the clothes on and run out of the changing room.

When I realized that Sunggyu is still in the same place and he's talking to the same guy I slowed down a bit trying not to show that I was so impatient to see what they're doing.

“You're already here? Pretty fast.” Sunggyu said rising his brows looking at me.

“Yeah, we can start now our training. Where we'll be doing that?” I asked turning to the guy.

“Let's go. I will show you everything.” he said and we followed him to the door on the other side of the room. 

Behind the closed door was a very spacious room with a lot of different equipments. Jungki brought us to the middle of the room and we just stood there.

“We should stretch now, so we won't have any problems later.” he said and sat down on the floor.

I and Sunggyu did the same and started stretching our arms and legs. After few minutes Jungki stood up and told us to do the same.

“Now I will show you some basics moves and I would like you to repeat them.”

We both nodded our heads and he showed us the first move. He put his left hand ahead of the right and stood in the stride. Then his upper body moved back a bit and he pushed his right hand back to the front like he was hitting someone. It looked quite impressive and I knew that I won't be able to look as dangerous as him doing that. I was also happy that he's not hitting me, because his fist would be able to break my jaw without any problems. It's a bit scary.

We repeated that move few times, Jungki correcting our postures and moves of our hands. Then he showed us other move, how to block the hit and we also practices that move few times.

“Alright, now I would like you to practice together. One of you will hit and second will block it.”

I looked at Sunggyu and he was looking at me.

“You can hit first.” I said and Sunggyu nodded his head slowly.

We stood in front of each other just in the right distance. He stood in the right position and he clenched his fist lifting his hand.

“Just don't hit to hard or you can hurt the other person.” Jungki said and in a second Sunggyu's hand moved towards me.

It wasn't hard to block it and Sunggyu made the same move again and again, not too strongly. Suddenly his hand moved fast more to the left and I wasn't able to block it. His fist his my arm harshly and I had to take few steps back because of the pain that shoot through my whole hand.

“Woohyun, are you okay?” Sunggyu asked standing right in front of me, concern visible on his face.   
“Fine.” I choked out trying to hide my pain from the leader. I wasn't expecting that Sunggyu's hits may be so strong. He really surprised me but not in a good way.

“Stop lying. I can see that it hurts. I'm sorry. I didn't want it, it was an accident.”

“It's alright Sunggyu. You don't have to apologize.”

“I knew that it's a bad idea with that martial art training because your arm is still not perfectly fine. I should had said that to the CEO so he would change his mind...” 

“Sunggyu, it's not your fault.” I said and put my right hand on his arm to stop him from blaming himself. It really helped and Sunggyu stopped talking looking me in the eyes.

When I felt that I'm falling deeper and deeper in Sunggyu's eyes Jungki interrupted us.

“You sure that everything it's alright? Maybe I should check it, I know few thing about injuries and all.?

“I'm sure I'm fine. It'll just hurt for a while and then it will stop. I'm 100% sure that's nothing serious.”

“If you say so... It's your decision.”

“I think that we have to stop for today.” Sunggyu said. “Woohyun won't be able to do anything more today. He should rest for sure now.”

“Alright, I understand. But I hope to see both of your here tomorrow.”

“We'll come.” I said and I pushed Sunggyu towards the door of the room so we could get out of there. 

We wet immediately to the changing room and when I closed the door Sunggyu put his hand on my arm.

“Let go Sunggyu.” I hissed. “It hurts.”

“Sorry. Why I had to hit so hard this time...” he said quietly biting his lower lip. “Take of your shirt so I can look at it closer.”

I did what he told me without any complains. He took a step closer, hovering above me a bit because of the small height difference. He trailed his fingers up and down my left arm lightly, stroking a bit reddish skin in that place.

“I think that it's going to leave an ugly bruise.” he said looking at it and then lifting his eyes at me. When he realized that I'm looking at him too he lowered his gaze back to my arm. “I think that you should put an ointment on it when we come back home so it would heal nicely. Now let's change and go back to the dorm. I can see that you're tired.”

I couldn't stop myself from looking at his body when he was changing. He was standing with his back facing me so I could stare for a longer moment not being scared of getting caught by him.

He definitely has lost few kilos and maybe most of the people would tell that it's good, but for me he looked better with an extra fat in his belly and arms. I liked how soft his body felt under mine... He still looked gorgeous though just like always. I didn't have too many chances to look at his half-naked body after our break up so I have almost forgotten how beautiful it is and how his pale skin shine under the artificial lightning.

I had to turn away when Sunggyu closed his locker. I was still only in my trousers, my t-shirt in my hands.

“Do you have a problem with putting this on?” he asked standing next to me.

“No.” I denied and with small problem I managed to put the t-shirt on.

“Why your clothes are so wrinkled like you would take them out of the washing machine just now or something?” he asked moving his eyes up and down my body.

“Really?” I asked trying to look surprised. “I don't know, but it's not very important. Let's just go back to the dorm.”

***

To my disappointment Sunggyu didn't take a place next to me in the car, but he sat at the front. I thought that he would feel bad for hitting me but it didn't make Sunggyu sit next to me.

We were home earlier than other members expected. Dongwoo stood with wide open eyes in the doorway to the living room looking at us.

“What?” I asked taking off my shoes.

“You're early.” 

“Yeah. Woohyun had a small accident today during classes so we decided that we would come back home earlier. Aren't you happy to see us?” Sunggyu asked.

“No, I'm not. Howon just made something to eat and with both of you there will be less of it for everyone.” Dongwoo said truthfully.

“So you didn't want to leave anything for us?” Sunggyu asked crossing his hands on his chest.

“No we didn't. We wanted to hide all evidences so you wouldn't know that we have made something to eat but this is useless now. Or maybe you don't want to eat with us. You know that Hoya is not so good when it comes to cooking.”

Sunggyu snorted pushing Dongwoo to the side to come to the living room. “In your dreams, Dongwoo. And because you're not nice to me I'm going to eat your helping too.”

“No! Don't do it hyung.” Dongwoo shouted after him and ran to the living room too. 

I chuckled looking at them. Dongwoo was acting like a child sometimes even though he was older than me.

“Oh no, you're here too.” Sungyeol groaned when I came in few seconds after Sunggyu and Dongwoo.

“It's nice to see you too, Sungyeol.” I said back and he stick his tongue out at me.

Maybe dish which Howon made wasn't amazing or anything but it was edible and with every bite it tasted even better. 

Everyone were full when the plates became empty. I leaned on the chair drinking rests of the sparkling water from my glass when Sungyeol, who was sitting next to me, kicked my leg.

“You stink terribly. You should have take a shower first before eating. It makes me want to vomit.”

I rolled my eyes at him and moved myself even closer towards him. “How is it now? Do you still think that I smell bad?”

“Yah! Move away or I will really vomit! You stink of a sweat and it's disgusting.” he yelled trying to push me away but I wrapped my hands around his neck to stop that.

“When we stink after practices you don't have anything against that.”

“Because everyone stink and I stink so it doesn't disturbing me. But now it does. Let go!”

“I love you too my dear friend.” I said with a laugh but let him go anyway.

“You know Sunggyu hyung, you stink too.” Sungjong said and Sunggyu elbowed him. “I just said the truth!”

“So don't do it ever again.” Sunggyu said before getting up. “Woohyun, go to take a shower first.” he said to me and I was so shocked that I didn't even move. It was normal in our dorm to take a shower according to the age, from the oldest to the youngest. That meant that Sunggyu should take the shower before me. “Why are you still sitting? Go before I change my mind.”

I stood up and ran to my room to take my things before Sunggyu changes his mind. In two minutes I was already in the bathroom and was taking off my clothes.

I stood under the warm stream of water and hissed when it hit my hurt left arm. I didn't want to spend there too much time to not to piss of Sunggyu, so I started washing my body immediately.

It didn't take me long before I finished showering and I started wiping my body with a soft towel. I put some boxers on, then shorts and t-shirt. I started wiping my hair with a towel and exited the bathroom. 

“Bathroom is free!” I shouted so everyone could here. Then I went to my 'room' and lied on my bed. I threw the wet towel to the floor and run my fingers through them. Then I took a script from under the pillow and started reading the scene from which I will start shooting the next day.

I didn't even reach the middle of the scene when I herd knocking on the doors of my bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” I heard Sunggyu's voice from the other side of the door and I immediately sat on my bed.

“Yes, you can.” I said and after a moment the door of my room opened.

Sunggyu came in hesitantly. He was in my room only few times after we changed our apartment. He was avoiding coming inside here as much as it's possible, like he was scared that I would jump him any second.

“I thought that I'll put an ointment on your arm. If you want of course. It's my fault that it hurts you again so I want to do that for you.” he said standing in the doorway with a box in his hands.

Smile appeared on his lips and he came in closing the door behind him.

“Take off your shirt.” he said taking off the lid. 

Immediately my shirt leaned on the floor and I lied down on the bed so Sunggyu would have better access to the back of my arm. After a moment I realized that it was bad decision, because I couldn't see his face lying like that. I didn't have a chance though to turn around because Sunggyu's warm fingers covered with cool gel touched my skin, massaging lightly my sore arm. 

He wasn't rushing anything. His fingers were slowly moving on my skin rubbing in the ointment and heating cold gel doing that. He was pressing in some places harder and I had to stop myself from groaning in pain. Other places he just barely grazed with his fingertips leaving tickling feeling.

“How about the front?” he whispered, his fingers still dancing on my skin. “Do I have to put an ointment there too?”

“Yes.” I whispered and slowly turned around.

Sunggyu looked calm, like it wasn't bothering him at all that he's touching his ex like that. I on the other hand felt more than excited by that and I felt my cock slowly hardening in my boxers.

I wanted to look him in the eyes but he was avoiding that. He took some of the ointment on his hand and started rubbing it in my arm. His eyes also focused on that piece of my body. He was massaging the skin which color slowly started changing color to a bit purple carefully. 

When he suddenly pressed his hand harder to my arm in the bad place I moaned in pain and moved my body so the pressure will disappear. My sudden moved caused that Sunggyu lost his balance and leaned flat on my body.

I put my hands on his hips for help, one of Sunggyu's hands leaned on my chest and second was next to my head on the bed.

Our eyes finally met and in that moment I couldn't help but kiss his lips. His lips were soft and it tasted just like Sunggyu. His lips still tasted the same as when we had been together.

He pulled away almost immediately and he stood up fast. I could see desperation and surprise and even fear in his eyes.

He run out of my room not even bothering to close the door after him. Did I just screwed it up even more?

***

Now Sunggyu was really avoiding me for next few days. We recorded our new songs and finished the training in the martial arts school. We also new the half of the choreography to 'Back'. And he was avoiding me all that time. 

So many days passed since that kiss and Sunggyu still wasn't talking to me or even looking at me. When I was entering the room he was exiting it few seconds later. He wasn't answering any of my questions, he wasn't even greeting me in the morning. He was treating me like I wasn't even there. He was ignoring even my text massages and calls.

Even other members noticed that and started asking questions. Sunggyu wasn't answering them and I didn't want to tell them what's wrong either.

I wanted to talk to Sunggyu about that kiss and about my feelings towards him but I didn't have a chance. I was busy almost all the time and when I had free time then Sunggyu wasn't in the dorm.

It was really frustrating me. I couldn't live like that any longer, I had to know if he still loves me.

I came back home earlier that day because it was raining and we couldn't film scenes of my drama which we had planned on that day.

I wanted to spend those few extra hours sleeping but when I came inside the dorm I immediately changed my mind.

Sunggyu was home alone. Everyone was out expect him and it was my chance to talk him.

“Hi Sunggyu.” I said and he immediately looked up.

“Hi.” he murmured and opened a folder which was lying in front of him. He started reading immediately not paying attention to me.

“Sunggyu, can we talk for a moment?” I asked trying to make him look at me but he didn't.

“Now? I don't have time. I need to read that right now.” 

“Hyung, I beg you, let's talk. That kiss...”

“I don't have time right now.” he said and stood up immediately. He tried to went past me but I grabbed his arm and stopped him by that. I was really desperate to talk to him.

He wanted to free himself but I pushed him to the wall, my hands on both his forearms so he won't be able to run away from me.

"Please Sunggyu, listen to what I want to tell you, alright?" Sunggyu didn't say anything in return. He was looking down, probably on my chest, he also stopped strugling, so i decided to talk. "Come back to me. I want you back Sunggyu. I still love you even after those two years I still love you so fucking much that sometimes it's even hard to breathe and it hurts . I miss everything about you. Your eyes, that were looking at me with happiness and love. Now they are avoiding me, looking at everything but me and even when they are looking at me they are full of sadness and pain. I miss the way your eyes were always looking for mine, no mater where we were and with who. I miss those lips, that were smiling at me brightly making my anger and frustration melt in a second. It was the most beautiful smile in the entire world, it made your whole being shine causing you to look even more beautiful. I miss the sweet taste of your lips on mine, how it left warm feeling in my heart every time they even brushed mine. It always made me happy. I loved that they were so gently and felt completely right being pressed against mine. I love how your voice sounded, when you were saying my name. No one can spell those three words as you did this. I miss how you were whispering sweet nothings to my ear, when we were lying together in bed at night, our bodies pressed against each other. I miss your laugh. Your real laugh which I only heard. Quiet but cheerful, full of happiness, which made my heart beat faster. I miss the way our hands fitted perfectly when our fingers were tangled. I miss the way your hand always lingered on my arm longer than on other members. Now you barely brushing my body with your fingers. I miss the feeling of your fingers touching my body in public, carefully so no one would see that. I miss the times when we could stay in one room, just looking at each other. We didn't need anything else, just each others company. Now we are barely sitting in one room together without other members because you're always leaving first. I miss also our conversations till late at night about everything and anything. We felt just so good together, we didn't have any secrets, we knew everything about each other. Now we are barely talking and it's only about Infinite or our schedules. We are not talking about our dreams, hopes, fears or anything important. It hurt me how we grow apart during those years and I did nothing about it to stop that. But I can't do this anymore. I can't watch as you are pushing me away. I love you and I want to be with you again. I want to build our relationship from the beginning, I want you to trust me, believe my feelings towards you and I want you to love me again. I beg you, give me another chance Sunggyu. I know that it's me who fucked it up, it's me who said 'let's break up'. I know that and I am sorry. I know too, that I should have done this earlier, I should have apologized two years ago when I destroyed our relationship. I know that I should have beg you for forgiveness so long ago but I was too stupid back then. I was too childish and too full of myself and I didn't want to apologize. Now I now that I was wrong. I still love you and I want us to be together again because my life without you is empty. I hope it's not too late and that we still have a chance to start all over again.”

My speech was extremely long and even though I was practicing my words so many times in front of the mirror or lying in bed before falling asleep I still said everything differently than I planned. I even added some extra things

But my words had to left some kind of impression on him because he was looking at me, right in the eyes, like he was trying to read in the if what I'm saying is true. I couldn't though read his expression to know what he's thinking right now.

“Do you still love me, Sunggyu?” I asked, my voice quiet like a whisper.

Sunggyu opened his lips to say something but in that moment sound of front door opening reached my ears and our dorm was full of laughs, screams and weird noises. Other members came back.

My grips on Sunggyu's hands loosened and he used this chance to push me away. I took few step back and Sunggyu left the room almost running out. 

I was just standing there looking at the wall in front of me blankly. He left without saying anything... That can mean only one thing...

“Why are you looking at the wall?” Myungsoo asked looking at me oddly.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned and changed my position in bed for the 200th time that night. I couldn't sleep thinking about happening of last evening.

After hearing my confession Sunggyu just left. He didn't say anything back, he didn't show me anything that could make me understand what he's thinking.

But it could mean only one thing. He doesn't see a chance for us. He doesn't want us to be back together. He doesn't love me.

Even though I knew about that I tried to push those thoughts away, searching for more hopeful possibilities. Maybe my sudden confession surprised him and he felt that he had to run away because he wasn't sure about his own feelings? Maybe he didn't want other members to see us in such situation. Maybe he had to think about the answer...

There was so many possibilities and I spent few hours in bed thinking about them all over again.

I fell asleep around three in the morning and I had to get up at six. 

I was deadly tired but I managed to get up somehow. Five minutes later I was sitting in the car with my manager and was reading the script over and over again. In the middle of the reading I fell asleep and my manager woke me up when we already reached the set.

“You couldn't sleep last night, am I right?”

“Yeah.” I said putting my backpack on my right arm. “I feel terrible.”

“They will have to put a lot of make up on your face so you would look decent.” he said taking a closer look at my face and I send him my deadly glare. “I'm kidding. But it's good that shooting won't take long today and you would be home before 3 p.m.. Other members, expect Sungyeol, are going to the hairdresser in the afternoon, you probably heard about that. You will have time to sleep being home almost alone.”

I and Sungyeol couldn't change our hairstyles because of the drama we were shooting so we would probably stay home to rest.

“Okay, can you bring me some coffee, hyung?”

***

When I came back to the dorm ten minutes after three all members, expect Sungyeol, were out probably changing their hairstyles.

I greeted Sungyeol, who was lying on the couch watching TV and I went to my room to take a nap.

I feel asleep almost immediately when my head leaned on my pillow.

I woke up few hours later because of the voices outside of my room. I couldn't tell if it was already dark outside, because my so called room didn't have a window. I looked at the clock on my wall to see that it's half past seven.

I got up from my bed and slowly made my way out of my bedroom and to the living room. Sungjong, Howon and Dongwoo looked good in their new hairstyles but I couldn't see any changes in Myungsoo's hair.

“You look the same.” I said looking at him and ruffling Sungjong's hair at the same time. Sungjong pushed me away from himself looking at me with anger and immediately started adjusting his newly dyed hair.  
“I know. They told me that I will keep that look until we shoot the MV and then they will change my hairstyle. I'm actually scared of what they want to do with me.”

“They'll probably shave your head.” I said chuckling to myself.” You look good guys.” I said looking at the other three boys.

“I know we do.” Dongwoo said running his hand through his hair. “But it's such a shame that you will destroy our amazing look with your boring hair.” he added and started laughing.

“My hair aren't that bad.” I protested crossing my arms on my chest.

“They are. It doesn't match the concept at all. But you're still our cute puppy so it will cover your look somehow.”

“But being cute doesn't match our concept too.” Hoya said and Dongwoo opened his lips in thoughts.

“And what would you do about Sungyeol? He doesn't match this concept too.” I said looking at the tall boy on the couch.

“What do you mean? It's a concept created for me. I look totally like a gangster right now. Have you seen my dangerous face.” he asked and stood up. He tried to look dangerous but it was rather funny and we started laughing.

“Alright Woohyun, you won't look that bad. But we have to hide Sungyeol somehow because his angry face is terrible.” Dongwoo said between next bursts of laugh.

“Fuck. It will be hard. He's tall...” Howon added.

“You're mean.” Sungyeol pouted and came back to the couch. Myungsoo followed him and changed the channel what caused very loud complain from Sungyeol. “I was watching that!”

I looked back to the hall but it was empty. There wasn't any trace of Sunggyu.

“Where is Sunggyu hyung? He didn't came back with you?” I asked.

“He did.” Sungjong said sitting down on the couch too. “He is on the phone with CEO right know. He is talking about our tomorrow's schedule.”

I nodded my head looking to the hall again. I wanted to see him and his knew hairstyle so badly.

I didn't have to wait long for that because in that moment Sunggyu left the bathroom and stood in the hall. He looked amazing with his black hair. Hair on the sides of his head were shorter and he have some kinds of the patterns shaved in that places. He had also the fridge styled to the side and he looked beautiful.

I swallowed looking at the boy in the hall. To my surprise Sunggyu wasn't avoiding my eyes and he was looking back at me slowly walking in my direction.

“You wanted to talk, Woohyun.” Sunggyu said looking right at me.

“I did?” I asked startled. I wasn't expecting that he would like to even greet me and now he said that I want to talk to him.

“Yeah, you texted me that you want to talk. Let's go.” he said and turned around.

I didn't know why Sunggyu is lying about that but I followed right after him. I wanted to know what's going on and why he wanted to talk all of a sudden when he was avoiding me for so long.

Sunggyu led me to his bedroom and when I came in he closed the door and locked them. In a second I was pressed to the wall, Sunggyu's body on mine, his hands on my hips and his lips on mine. 

I kissed back almost immediately, closing my eyes and putting my right hand around his body to bring him even closer to me. His lips felt amazing against mine, they were soft and tasted amazing. He was moving them aggressively against mine tightening his grip on my skin.

When I parted my lips to let his tongue in Sunggyu pushed away breathing fast. He rested his forehead on mine, eyes still closed and I was admiring his beautiful face from that close distance. I wasn't able to look at him from that close distance for too long and now I wanted to remember every imperfection of his face.

“What does it mean, Sunggyu?” I whispered after few seconds of silence between us.

Sunggyu opened his eyes slowly but I couldn't read anything from his gaze.

“I love you too Woohyun. I want to start our relationship from the beginning. I am sorry that I ran away yesterday, I was just so shocked after hearing those words and other members came back home... I didn't want them to see us like that so I ran away. But I still love you and I want you to be my boyfriend again. Do you want to be mine?”

I pressed my lips to his as an answer and tightened my grip around his body.

“I'm so happy.” I whispered, my lips only one inch from his. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” he said but to my disappointment he pushed himself of my body. “We should go back to the living room. Hyung should have brought food already.”

“Now?” I asked disappointed. I didn't want to let him go so fast. We just got back together and I wanted to spend with him as much time as it's possible, mostly in bed and naked, but we will get to that later. Now I just wanted to talk to him about times we lost.

“Yeah. You don't want them to suspect anything, do you?”

“I don't have anything against them knowing about our relationship.” I said truthfully and Sunggyu chuckled.

“You're cute, Woohyun. Let's go before they eat everything.”

“But...”

“I'll come to you at night when everyone will fell asleep. If you want of course. You want me to come?” he asked with playful smirk on his lips.

“Of course I want.” I said eagerly and Sunggyu chuckled.

“So I'll come. Wait for me.” he said and wiped the drops of saliva from my upper lip. “Let's go.”

When we came in the living room everyone were eating. They barely lifted their gazes from the food when we took free places at the table. I was happy that our seats were opposite each other and immediately I took my shoe and started running my feet up and down his calf.

I saw with a corner of my eye that Sunggyu looked at me and stopped chewing for a moment. I slowly moved my foot higher stopping at his knee eating my food like everything is perfectly fine and I'm not teasing him. I tried my best to not show everyone how happy I am and bite my lip to prevent a smile.

I was massaging his leg with my foot all the time when we were eating. Slowly, member after member were finishing their meals and were leaving the table. When my plate was empty I put my shoe back on and went to the kitchen to leave there my dirty plate.

“It's your turn to wash the dishes today.” Myungsoo said putting his plate on mine. 

I groaned at that words. I wasn't in the mood to wash the dishes. Right now I just wanted Sunggyu in my bed ,completely naked and under my body and nothing more.

I didn't have a choice though. I had to do the dishes because last time Howon made it for me and it would be impossible to make somebody do this for me again.

I started filling the sink with warm water when I felt two arms sneaking around mu body. 

“Stop teasing or I don't know if I will be able to wait for few more hours.” he whispered, his warm lips brushing my earlobe.

“So let's not wait. Let's go to my bedroom right now.”

“We have been waiting for so long so we will endure few more hours, won't we?” he asked and kissed my neck before pulling away. “Wash the dishes properly so there won't be any dirt left, alright?”

“Yes, hyung.” I said taking a cloth in my hand.

***

I went to my room after nine, clean and smelling of the chocolate, and I sat on my bed waiting in anticipation. I had more and more stupid doubts.

Maybe Sunggyu wouldn't like to have sex already and I was so excited about making love to him from almost two hours, imagining his body under mine, that I was already half hard. I didn't want our relationship to based on sex but I still wanted Sunggyu in that way too. But maybe he didn't want it yet? We just got back together after so long. It would be better to start our relationship from long conversations, small touches and kisses for a good morning. Maybe he would like it to go slowly towards making love, step by step, like at the beginning of the normal relationships. Maybe he don't want it lead to bed so fast.

Or maybe he wouldn't like to bottom anymore... Maybe he is tired of that and want to try something else. But I wasn't ready to bottom! I was sure that I would do it for Sunggyu if he only wants that, but I needed time to prepare for that.

Or maybe he was just playing with me and he won't come. Maybe it's his revenge.

Even though I tried to push those thoughts away it was hard and I still thought about that possibility from time to time.

I tried to busy myself with something but nothing got my attention for more than few minutes. When it was half past ten I lied down on my bed a bit frustrated looking at the white ceiling. I was tired of looking for a thing that would interest me.

I just needed him right now.

When the clock on the wall showed ten past eleven I got up deciding to search for Sunggyu myself. I didn't reach the door though because it opened and Sunggyu stood in the doorway.

“It took me some time.” Sunggyu said with a smirk and came in closing the door behind him. “I had to wait for Myungsoo and Sungyeol to fall asleep. It took Sungyeol some time, but finally here I am. You look like you just wanted to go looking for me.”

“I do?” I asked innocently and came back to my bed to sit down on it.

I didn't thought that it would be so awkward between us but it was. I didn't know if I should say something or do something because a long time passed from us being together. I didn't know what would be okay for Sunggyu and what wouldn't be fine.

Sunggyu slowly made a way towards me and put the small bottle he was holding behind his back all the time on the bedside table. I glanced at it and it was enough for me to realize what's that. Lube.

“I thought that we may need that today so I brought it.” he said gripping the hem of his shirt with his right hand. I could tell that he's nervous too.

“Come here.” I said and grabbed his hand. He took two steps and was already standing right in front of me, his legs touching my knees.

I pulled him down so he would sit on my lap and he did that without any complains. He put his legs on the both sides of my body and then he interviewed our fingers together. I looked down at them, how they fitted perfectly against each other. I missed that feeling of Sunggyu's hand in mine. I tightened my grip on his hand and he did the same.

Slowly I lifted my head and looked right into Sunggyu's eyes. Even though they were small and other people liked laughing of that, for me they were the most beautiful eyes in the world. They were in the shade of warm brown, like a dark chocolate, and most of the time there was a lot of emotions hidden in them, which I could read quite easily. They made me understand him when he didn't want to tell me something, putting the burden on my back too. They made me know Sunggyu even more.

Now they were looking at me with love clearly visible in them and I knew that Sunggyu doesn't have to tell me those three magic words, because I already knew his feelings towards me. I hoped that he could see my love towards him in my eyes too.

I brought my free hand to his cheek and I slowly stroked it, feeling the warm, soft skin against my hand. Then my eyes traveled down to his lips, those soft, pink lips, which were a bit parted right now, and Sunggyu was breathing in and out a bit faster than usual through them, like he was nervous.

I just couldn't stop myself anymore and I brought his head down so our lips could touch. His lips were soft and moist and I kissed him harder to get more of the sweet taste of Sunggyu. My hand moved to the back of his neck where I started playing with his short hair there, tugging at them lightly. Sunggyu's free hand moved to my back and he gripped my shirt moving his body even closer towards mine.

I slowly lied down bringing Sunggyu's body with mine and opened my lips so he could push his tongue inside. Sunggyu was an amazing kisser, one hundred times better than I. I never in my life kissed a person who was so good at that. He knew exactly what to do to make me tremble and seek for more. This time wasn't different, I just wanted more of his kisses.

I didn't have to wait long before he pushed his tongue inside my mouth and slowly started massaging my tongue with his. I had to let out a small moan which was muffled by Sunggyu's lips on mine. I let go of his hand and moved it to his back so I could run both of my hands up and down his back, running from time to time to his butt and squeezing it. Sunggyu's hands leaned on mine hips and he started slowly rolling his, pressing his body to my crotch. It made me let out another moan and I kissed Sunggyu harder digging my nails into his butt check.

Sunggyu's lips moved to the corner of my lips and then through my cheek to my jawline, where he sucked harder. Then he moved hip lips along my jaw, kissing my skin until he reached my chin and moved back up to kiss my lips again.

“Stop.” I managed to say when Sunggyu's lips were only centimeter away from mine. Sunggyu slowly increased the distance between our faces and looked at me with concern.

“Have I done something wrong?” he asked lifting his body so he was sitting on my lap again. I sat up too placing my hands on his hips so he won't run away.

“No, you haven't. I just don't want you too think that I just want to have sex with you. I want you to know that you're very important in my life and that I want to be with you not only physically but also mentally. I want to share my fears and hopes with you and I want you tell me about your problems too. I want you to know that I really love you.” 

Sunggyu chuckled stroking my cheek with his soft hand. “I know that already, Woohyun. You have told me that yesterday and I believed in every word you said because your eyes were glowing with sincerity. I know that you love me and you want to share everything with me and I want it too, but aren't you horny? It's been a very long time since we had sex with each other... Aren't you horny as I am? If you want to take steps slowly, one by one, I can wait. We can just talk right now.”

He tried to get of my lap but I stopped him.

“I thought that you may not want it right now, that it's too fast. But if you're willing to give me yourself let's keep going.” I said and pressed my lips to his again.

He lied me on my back again, hovering above my body, almost not touching it with his. He put his hands on the both side of my head kissing me lightly for a moment, only brushing our lips to tease me. Finally he took my lower lip between his teeth, tugging at it lightly and I gasped in pleasure.

He slowly pushed his tongue inside my mouth, running it along my teeth and then rubbing his tongue with mine. My hands on his hips tightened and I wanted to push him down on my body but he didn't let it happen holding hid body on his hands and knees.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip now, pushing it inside his mouth second later and I massaged his tongue with mine sensually. I loved that when Sunggyu was in control during kisses but he always was giving me few second when I could lead it.

My hard pull of his hips caused that his hands finally gave up and his body leaned on mine in the moment when I rolled my hips up. Our members rubbed together and Sunggyu gasped. 

I started guiding his hips on mine, pushing it down so our cocks would be rubbing together giving both of us pleasure. Sunggyu started breathing faster as he sucked my tongue making me groan. Then he let go of it and moved to my jaw and then down my neck licking and sucking the skin. 

I slipped my hands under Sunggyu's t-shirt, touching his soft, warm skin with my fingertips. I felt that he shivered and he sucked skin on my neck a bit harsher.

“No marks.” I whispered and Sunggyu groaned sucking that place one more time. “Sunggyu, we have a photo shot tomorrow. They will kill me if I have that kind of marks on my neck.” 

“I know, I know Woohyun. I won't leave any marks even though I would love to.” he said before connecting his lips to the soft spot under my collarbone. I scratched his back with my nails, biting my lip to prevent another loud moan from coming out through my lips.

I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed his hips and turned our position so I was on top of him. 

I threw my shirt to the floor and I did the same thing with Sunggyu's before leaning down on Sunggyu's body. I connected our lips immediately kissing him slowly. My hands were running up and down the sides of his naked body. He tangled his fingers in my hair pulling lightly.

My lips traveled down to his neck and lower to his chest. I run my tongue around his nipple and Sunggyu gasped pulling at my hair harder. It convinced me to do something more, so I sucked the pink numb taking the other one between my fingers. 

“Woohyun, I can't wait any longer.” Sunggyu whispered and I looked up at him surprised with his words. I couldn't tell that I'm not impatient and that I don't want to be inside him, but I wanted our first time after so long to be slow, romantic and sensual.

“Are you going to do something with that or should I take a lead?” Sunggyu asked and I leaned down to kiss him again. 

My hands traveled down his body and grabbed his cock through his shorts. I could feel that he doesn't have boxers on and I smirked. 

“Nasty.” I whispered to his ear sucking on his earlobe and running down to his neck again with my tongue.

He was already hard so I pushed my hand inside his shorts running my fingers along his hard penis. I took his member in my hand and started moving my hand up and down slowly. I pressed my lips to his chest and then went lower to his tummy, which was really smaller than before. He definitely lost few kilos but I couldn't tell that I don't like it. Small whimpers were leaving Sunggyu's lips with next moves of my hand.

“Turn off the lights.” he breathed out and my hand stopped moving for a moment before slowly increasing the peace again.

“But we won't see anything.” I whispered back leaving next few kisses on his body.

“But I would feel uncomfortable if you're going to see me in the full light. It's been a while since you have seen me naked.”

I looked up so I could see his eyes. He was beating his lip looking down on me and I slowly nodded my head.

“How about the lamp on the bedside table? Would it be okay?” I asked sitting up and taking my hand out of his shorts. 

Sunggyu looked in that direction and then nodded his head.

I turned the lamp first on and went to turn off the main lights. Room became darker immediately but the lamp still left the room a bit illuminated. I heard some rustles on the bad and when I turned around Sunggyu was lying on the bed completely naked. He also changed his position on it so he was lying comfortably with his head on my pillow. I could see his beautiful body on the bed and I swallowed thickly before going towards him. I lied down between his parted legs and kissed his lips again.

“Prepare me.” he whispered looking me in the eyes and I nodded my head.

I took a bottle of lube which Sunggyu brought and that's when I realized that it's half empty. I gulped looking at it. I never thought that Sunggyu could be with anyone else and have sex with that person. But when I thought about that it's not so weird. He is a man, he has his needs just like I do. And I slept with other boys during that time. 

Even though it wasn't anything bad that Sunggyu slept with other person, because he wasn't cheating on me or anything, it still hurt a bit.

“What's wrong?” Sunggyu asked putting his hand on my arm.

“Nothing.” I said and tried to smile at him but it looked lame.

“I see that something's bothering you.” he said sitting up and turning my head towards him to look me in the eyes. “What's it Woohyun?”

I felt stupid saying that but I didn't have a choice, did I? “It's just the bottle is half empty.” I whispered lowering my gaze to the bedsheets so I wouldn't see his face.

Sunggyu chuckled pecking my forehead. “It's a thing that's bothering you?”

I nodded my head. “It's not like I have never slept with anyone else after our break up till now but it's just... I never thought that you have slept with anyone. I know it's stupid and I don't have a right to feel like that, but I'm jealous.” 

“Do you want to know who it was?” Sunggyu asked softly, his hands traveling south my body until he reached the hem of my shorts.

“No I don't.” I said truthfully.

“I will tell you anyway.” he said and lifted my chin to leave sweet kiss on my lips. “It's... this hand.” he said lifting his right hand in the air.

Seeing my surprised, but full of relief, expression he laughed and kissed me again this time a bit longer.

“You really thought that I would sleep with anyone else? I don't have time for that, I'm too busy being a leader of Infinite. It's really hard to meet someone with who I can start a relationship and I didn't want to have a one night stands. I just was fingering myself sometimes to erase the tension. But let's stop talking, we were in the middle of something important and very pleasurable so I would love you to continue.” he said and squeezed my hard dick inside my shorts. “You know you destroyed the mood?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to make it up to you.” I said kissing him back.

His hand was still moving up and down my hard length as I lied him down on his back again. I left few kisses on his body again settling between his legs and pushing his thighs aside even more.

I opened the bottle of lube and put a bit of it on his hole before covering my fingers with cool gel. Sunggyu tangled his fingers in my hair again, massaging my scalp. Heel of his right leg he put on my lower back pushing me a bit closer towards his body.

I slowly pushed my first finger in, his warm tightness surrounding my digit. I looked at Sunggyu's face looking for a sign of discomfort, because he didn't have sex for a long time, but he looked perfectly fine with that. I moved my finger few times inside him before adding another one and moving them immediately. We were looking into each other's eyes all the time. I took my time preparing him because I didn't want him to feel pain. I started working on his hole before adding third finger and this time he let out small whimper and closed his eyes.

“Relax.” I whispered waiting for his walls to loosen a bit so I could move my fingers. 

Sunggyu nodded his head and took few deep breathes. Slowly I started moving my fingers searching for that one place inside him. It didn't took long because I still new his body pretty well. I started rubbing that small bump with my fingers. After few minutes Sunggyu started pushing his hips down on my hand lifting his back from the matters.

“I want you Woohyun.” he breathed out and I took my fingers out leaning on his body again.

I kissed him passionately and he kissed back with the same eagerness. 

I realized that I still have my shorts on so I threw them to the floor. That's when I realized that I don't know where I have condoms.

I opened the first drawer of my bedside table and started looking inside searching for it.

“What are you doing?” Sunggyu asked.

“I'm looking for a condom but I'm not sure if I have it.” I explained throwing few things to the floor in hurry.

“Woohyun, did you use protection sleeping with other people?” he asked and my heart stopped beating for a second.

“Why you're asking that?” I asked back closing the drawer and opening another one.

Sunggyu grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. “Answer me that. Did you use protection?”

“Yeas, I used protection every time I was having sex with someone else. I wanted doing it without condom to be special so I just did that with you. Because with you it's not sex, it's making love.” I said, my own words embarrassing me.

“So we can do this without that.” he said and stroked my cock few times before lying down comfortably again. 

I covered my cock with a generous amount of lube. I leaned down between his legs and he put them around my waist immediately. With my hand I guided my cock to his entrance and brushed our lips together.

“Ready?” I asked and he nodded his head grabbing my arm for support.

I slowly pushed in and his walls squeezed my cock. Even though I could see discomfort on his face I was pushing in until I was fully inside. His nails dig in my arm and he clenched his left hand on the sheets

“Okay?” I asked kissing his neck to distract him.

“Yeah.” he breathed out. “Give me a moment to adjust.”

So I waited, leaving kisses all over his neck and face to make him find pleasure in what we were doing. 

He gave me a sign to move quite quickly, but I didn't complain and started rocking my hips slowly. I could see that he still doesn't feel pleasure but I kept going looking at the face of my love. My peace was slowly increasing and so did the pleasure Sunggyu was feeling. 

He was gasping and small moans were living his lips from time to time but I could tell from the look on his face that he felt good. He never has been loud during sex because we had to be careful so other members wouldn't hear us. Other signs that he felt good were hands clenched on the bed sheets and on my arm, his toes curling and his back lifting from the bed.

“Oh yeah.” he breathed out closing his eyes and pushing his hips down.

I felt that I won't last much longer even though I wanted it to continue even for another hour. But I didn't have sex for too long so my body was even more sensitive to every touch. The thing that it was Sunggyu who was lying under me only made it harder for me to not to come fast.

I started trusting shallowly so I could find his prostate. I was sure that I found that when Sunggyu let out a yelp and his legs around my hips tightened. I was rocking my hips faster hitting the same spot over and over again, Sunggyu's breathe quickened and he was now gasping for air.

It was harder and harder for me to stop my orgasm but I wanted Sunggyu to come first. One of my hands, which were on Sunggyu's hips traveled to his hard cock and I started moving my hand up and down his length. 

“I'm close Woohyun.” he gasped and my hand on his cock fastened. 

It didn't take long for Sunggyu to come, sticky white liquid cowering my hand and his abdomen. His nails scratched the skin on my arm and his heels dig in my back. He bite his lips and muffled moan filled the room. I let it go too, cumming inside him with a loud moan.

I fell on his body and his lips almost immediately found mine looking for a kiss. We were both out of breathe so we hed to break it fast and I slowly pushed out of his hole. 

“I love you.” I said lying down next to Sunggyu and wrapping my hands around his waist.

“I love you too.” he said and left quick kiss on my lips. “But right now my body is covered in sperm and I would love to get rid of that.”

“Wait, I think I should have tissues somewhere in here.” I said and left the bed in search of the small box. 

I found it under things I threw out of my bedside table. I gave Sunggyu one tissues and he started wiping his abdomen with that.

In the same time I took out another tissue and sat down on the bed. I took one of Sunggyu's leg and pulled his leg towards me. He tried to pull his legs back together but I didn't let him.

“What are you doing?” he asked looking down at me.

“I'm helping with cleaning? C'mon hyung, you have my sperm inside you. Do you really want to sleep like that.”

“No, but it's just...”

“It's not like I have never seen that before. And I had my fingers inside just fem minutes ago so it's nothing new. Just relax and try to enjoy that, alright?” Sunggyu nodded his head so I put one of his legs on my arm to have better access to his hole. 

Firstly I wiped that sperm which slipped out of his hole. Then I slowly pushed my fingers in, trying to get out the white liquid. I repeated that action few times, wiping my finger every time when I pushed it out of him. When I cleaned him as best as I could I left few kisses on his inner thighs, which I didn't have a chance to kiss earlier and I straightened. 

“Done. Was it that bad?”

“It was embarrassing.” he muttered hiding his blushing face behind his hands.

“Since when you have been so sensitive?” I asked throwing dirty tissues to the floor and lying down next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

We were lying like that, listening to our calm breathing. I thought that it would be weird between us but it just felt completely right. We were just meant to be. Sunggyu tangled our legs together so we would be even closer. My hands were running up and down his back feeling his every muscle and every bone under my fingers. I had to learn him from the beginning.

“I feel your ribs...” I whispered and his hand which was drawing some kind of invisible pattern stopped. He lifted his head so he could look at my face.

“Fuck! I have ribs? It's impossible!” he started laughing “Woohyun, it's the way to tell me that I'm too thin?”

“Yeah. I think that it's that.” I said truthfully running my finger along Sunggyu's bone.

Sunggyu put his hand on my chest before answering “I feel your ribs under my hand too. I think we should get fat together. Just like I was before. ”

I chuckled hearing his answer. “I don't think you were fat back then. You were just perfect.”

“And now? Am I not perfect anymore?” he asked and cute pout appeared on his lips.

“You are. But I'm scared that you will get thinner and thinner and then you will get sick and all...”

“I won't, I promise. I think that I've reached my perfect weight. I don't want to lose any more kilos. But you know what? I'm quite disappointed in you. You've noticed that I'm losing weight late. Other people were complimenting me from longer time saying that I look good but you noticed it just something like two weeks ago.”

“I was trying to not to pay too much attention to you because it hurt if I did so. That's why I had to overlook that.”

“Sure. But you've been talking about your partners. Who were they?” he asked starting the dance of his finger on my chest again. His voice sounded casually, like he didn't just ask about things he shouldn't want to know about.

I tensed hearing his question but I tightened my grip on his body so he wouldn't move away.

“Why you're asking me that?” I asked back quietly.

“I want to know who you won't be meting from now on. So tell me.”

I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to know. It was too embarrassing to talk about my sex buddies. When the moment of silence lasted and lasted Sunggyu asked me next question but his voice was as quiet as the wind.

“Is that Key?”

This question surprised me so the moment of silence appeared again. Sunggyu's finger stopped moving again, as he was waiting for my answer. Fortunately first shock passed quickly and I chuckled leaving sweet kiss on his forehead.

“No, it's not. Why you thought about him on the first place?”

“You seem very close and all. I thought that there may be something more between us.”

“We are just very good friends and nothing more. He isn't my type and Kibum isn't even gay. In addition having sex with him would be like having sex with Howon. I can't even imagine myself that.”

I could feel that his body relaxed in my hold and I knew that he believed my words.

“So there is nothing between you and him?”

“No. We have never kissed or anything like that. I never even had a dirty thought about him. Is that enough?”

“Yeah. I was just scared that it might be him and then it would be impossible to stop your meetings. You're forming a duet.” he sighed hiding his head in the crock of my neck for a moment. “So how abut your other mates? Who they are?”

I groaned hearing that question again.

“You really want to know?”

“Yes. Just tell me, I won't get mad at you. I just want to know so I would feel better. I would knew who you should avoid.”

“Alright. I'll tell you but it's not a lot of people, just few. But please don't be mad or disappointed, alright?”

“I won't.” he said and kissed me to show that he's telling the truth. ”Unless you slept with other Infinite member.”

“You don't have to worry, I didn't. So one of them is my childhood friend. He left to the America last year. Second one is one of our backup dancer who isn't working with us for a fem months. Third...”

“What's his name?” Sunggyu asked and I rolled my eyes.

“He's not working with us anymore so I don't think that there is a need for you to know.”

“Alright, you don't have to tell me but I still have someone in mind. Next?”

“Do you remember that stylist, who was working with us once during our Destiny promotion?”

“With red hair?”

“Yeah, I slept with him once. And I slept with my brother's friend few times but I haven't seen him since January. That's all.”

Sunggyu looked up at me surprised. “That's really all?”

“Yeah.”

“Four people?”

“Yeah.”

Sunggyu chuckled kissing my lips. “I was expecting 10 maybe 20 people but it's jut 4?”

“You're not mad?” I asked.

“Of course I'm not. I wouldn't be mad if you have slept with 20 people, maybe I would feel hurt but I wouldn't be mad. We were not in the relationship back then so you had a right to have sex with other people. It's natural.”

“But you haven't slept with anyone!”

“That's because I'm probably different.” he said and chuckled again. How I missed that sound. “I'm not mad but I want you to know that you're now mine and you can't sleep with anyone else but me.”

“I won't because you're everything I ever wanted.”

“You're so greasy, Woohyun.” he said stroking my cheek with his hand.

“Only for you.” I said back and he rolled his eyes.

We changed our position so we were lying next to each other on the bed. Sunggyu had his head on my arm and his hand on my hip.

It was comfortable so we could sleep now. But one more thing made it impossible for me to fall asleep. 

“Sunggyu?” I asked quietly.

“Yes?” he asked back, his voice a bit hoarse.

I didn't know how to start the conversation so there were few next moments of silence.

“What is it, Woohyun?” he asked turning his head towards me.

“I- I thought that maybe we should tell the other members about us.” 

Another moment of silence filled the room. I wasn't sure any longer if telling that was a good idea.

“You want them to know about that? About us?”

“Yeah. I think that it was one of the reasons why we broke up.” I tried to explain. “We were in that alone, we couldn't even show our feelings towards each other being at home because we were afraid that someone would notice. It was harder and harder with every day for me and I said few things which I have been regretting since that day. I don't want it to happen to us again.”

“You really think we should do that?”

“Yeah, they are like our family. I think that they wouldn't have anything against us and that they will support us. It would be good for us. What do you think?”

“Alright, we will tell them about us tomorrow. I will do everything to make you happy.”

“Thank you.” I said kissing his forehead. “Let's go to sleep now. We have a photo shot tomorrow.”

“Fuck, I completely forgot about that. I'll look like a zombie tomorrow.”

“You will look beautiful.” 

“Shut up.” he said with a chuckle.

I turned off the lamp and wrapped my hands around him to drift to sleep.

***

I woke up suddenly hearing some noises in the room. I sat up immediately and put my hand on the second side of the bed. It was empty.

“Sunggyu?” I whispered trying to see something in that darkness but without any results. I looked at the clock on the wall and illuminated hands showed 6 in the morning.

“I'm sorry that I woke you up.” I heard his answer from somewhere in the room.

“Why you're not in the bed?” 

“I wanted to go back to my room so no one would notice that I didn't sleep there.” he explained.

“But you said that we will tell them about us.”

“We will but in the evening, alright? I don't want them to hear that shocking news few hours before photo shot.”

I had to admit that it was a good reason. “Alright.” I said even though I wasn't too happy about that. I wanted them to know fast. “But give me a kiss before you leave.”

“Are you kidding me? I don't see where I am going and you want me to come back to bed to give you a kiss? I don't think that it's possible.” 

When those words left his lips I heard some loud noise and then Sunggyu's curses.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just my knee hit something pretty hard. But it's not broken, so don't worry.”

“I'll turn on the lamp.” I said and blindly started searching for the switch.

Dim light filled the room and I could see Sunggyu standing next to the dresser massaging his knee.

“Now you can come here and give me a kiss.” I said and Sunggyu rolled his eyes but smile appeared on his face anyway.

He went to me and leaned down to give me sweet and loving kiss.

“Go back to sleep, you still have two more hours.” he said and made his way to the door of my room. 

When I was alone in my room I turned off the lamp and I drifted to sleep fast.

***

I was awoken two hours later or something like that by a weight on my body. I groaned trying to push it away but strong arms wrapped around my body. It made me realize that it's Sunggyu.

“You have to get up, Woohyun. It's half past eight, everyone are up already.”

I wrapped my arms around his body too before whispering: “I don't want to get up. Let's just stay in bed like that”

“Please, don't act childish. I have a headache and I would really love to go back to sleep but it's impossible so please just be so nice and don't nag, alright?”

I opened my eyes to be greeted by Sunggyu's tired face. “You don't look too good.” 

“I know. It will be hard to cover that with make up. And I don't know if there are tablets which would help me with my headache. I feel like my head may explode every moment.”

“But for me you're always the most beautiful.”

I pressed my lips to his forehead for a moment before kissing his lips.

“Better?” 

“Not really but it still was nice.” he said and got up from the bed. “Come to take a shower fast. I'll prepare you something for breakfast so you could eat that. We have to leave in 30 minutes.”

“Alright, just give me a minute.”

***

Fortunately Sunggyu's headache wasn't that bad and one tablet made him feel better. Also his mood brightened and he even took me back to my room for a moment to kiss me before going to the long photo shot. He said that it would give both of us strength before the very tiring day.

Photo shot was dragging and dragging and I wanted to just go home and tell other boys about our relationship. The only good thing was that Sunggyu was looking for my company all the time and was acting completely like he did when we were together 2 years ago.

We finished at 6 p.m. and we thanked everyone for their hard work before going straight to the van. 

I took my usual place behind the drivers seat and Sunggyu pushed Myungsoo away, who was trying to get in after me, and he took the place next to me himself.

“Sunggyu, you're always seating in the front.” Myungsoo said as it was obvious thing.

“Yeah, but I'm tired today and I would like to take a nap during our way back home. You can take my usual place if you want.” Sunggyu said putting his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Cool.”

Finally Dongwoo took place next to Sunggyu and Myungsoo, with a smile like he just won 1 million dollars in the lottery, sat in the front.

Our way back to the dorm would take something like 30 minutes so other members decided to rest a bit too. Sunggyu fell asleep almost immediately because he was really tired. When I heard quiet snores of Dongwoo I took Sunggyu's hand in mine and tangled our fingers together.

I was tired too but I didn't want to fall asleep. I just wanted to look at my angel as he was asleep. 

So just like I wanted I spent that half an hour like that. I was admiring his face, his every imperfection and the way his face was moving a bit from time to time when he was sleeping. Like he was swallowing or biting his lips. When I realized that we're getting close to our dorm I shook Sunggyu's shoulders lightly. 

“Hyung, we're almost there.” I said and Sunggyu groaned in response.

I knew that he wasn't asleep any longer so I let him wake him up fully on his own. It didn't take him long, he was a leader for a reason.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand in the moment when our manager stopped the car.

“We're here guys.” he said turning around to look at us. “Go to sleep early today because you have very tiring day ahead of you. You're practicing your new dance from 8 a.m. till you will do that perfectly.”

Everyone said something in response but most of the members were just awoken from sleep so they didn't really know what he was just talking about.

When we entered our dorm every member went to the other direction. Hoya to the kitchen, Sungyeol to the bathroom, Dongwoo to the living room and Myungsoo and Sungjong to their rooms. I and Sunggyu remained in the hall and I took his hand in mine before asking.

“Are we going to tell them now?” I asked squeezing his hand.

“Yeah.” he said squeezing back. “I'm nervous... What if they won't accept us?”

“Don't even think about it.” I tried to convince him even though I didn't feel so sure too. “Maybe they'll be shocked at first but they'll accept our relationship. I'm sure about that.”

I could clearly see that he's scared and that's something new because he wasn't very nervous even before our concerts.

“We can keep that a secret if you want.” I said but Sunggyu shook his head.

“No, we'll do that. It's now or never.”

He let go of my hand and went towards the living room, I going right behind him.

“Guys, we need to talk! Come here everyone!” Sunggyu yelled so everyone would hear him.

“Is that something bad?” Dongwoo asked from the couch. “You don't look too good.”

“I don't think that it's something bad.” Sunggyu said but his voice was shaking a bit.

“I would rather say that it's something good. Or maybe rather amazing and wonderful.” I added and Sunggyu elbowed me. “What?”

“Just shut up for now.” he said. I let it go just because he was nervous.

Slowly room was filled with other members. Some of them were already in shorts and t-shirts and Howon had a big roll in his hands.

“Do we really have to talk about that thing right now? I'm tired.” Myungsoo said sitting down next to Dongwoo.

“And I'm hungry.” Hoya added.

“I would really like you to listen to me for a moment because I want to tell you a very important thing for me. Can you sit down?”

Everyone, expect me, obediently sat down but not without any shouts at each other and trying to push the other member to the floor. This couch was made for four people. Sunggyu clenched his fists in fear of what will happen next. He took also few deep breaths before starting.

“I don't want to talk too much about stupid things to make the atmosphere lighter so I will tell you just what I have to tell you.” He turned his head towards me, looking for a support in my eyes. I nodded and put my hand on his back so he would feel more confident. “The thing is that... I and Woohyun are in relationship.”

I looked at the faces of the other members. I could see mainly shock and incredulity. But it wasn't that bad, they weren't cursing us or running away.

“Wait, what do you mean by saying that you are in relationship? What kind of a relationship are you talking about?”

I rolled my eyes at Sungyeol's stupid question and decided to answer instead of Sunggyu.

“That mean that we're a couple, boyfriends, lovers. I hope that my answer is enough.” 

Next wave of shock run through their faces and they started whispering things to each other. I could feel that Sunggyu's body is shaking under my hand.

“Guys, they are joking for sure. It's impossible that they are together, we would notice something earlier.” Sungjong finally said smirking like he just uncovered our trick.

I frowned when I noticed that other boys started thinking that too, nodding his heads in agreement. I decided to show them that we were not joking.

I grabbed Sunggyu's arm and turned him around. My second hand leaned on his cheek in the moment when our lips met. Immediately gasps and surprised yelps were heard in the room but it didn't matter to me as long as I had Sunggyu's lips on mine.

Sunggyu kissed me back but he pulled away quite fast and red blush started appearing on his cheeks. He was also looking at his feet like he was scared to see reactions of other members. 

“Do you believe us now?” I asked taking Sunggyu's hand in mine. 

They slowly nodded their heads or said quiet 'yeah'.

“But how long have you been together?” Howon asked.

“It's...”

“Wait, let me say something.” Myungsoo interrupted me with that smirk on his face so I let him say what he wanted. “Two years ago I noticed that you're acting very lovely towards each other. You were whispering something to each other all the time, you were touching each other and sometimes both of you were going to bed early. I started suspecting that you may have something going on between the two of you but suddenly it stopped and you were rather avoiding each other. Is that possible that you've been together for so long? It was two year ago.”

I looked at Sunggyu and he looked back at me, we were both clearly surprised with Myungsoo's words. 

“You have been hiding it for so long? How you managed to did so?” Sungyeol asked clearly impressed.

“It's not exactly like that. We were together for two years but not during last two years. We started dating before debut, then after exactly two years three months and 17 days we broke up. It was 2 years ago and yesterday we have got back together. It's our long story in very short summary. I hope that it explained few things.”

“Wait, how did you managed to hide it for so long anyway? It's impossible. We've been living together all that time!” Sungjong said still very shocked.

“It wasn't that hard. Sunggyu is actually quite quiet in bed.”

When those words left my lips Sunggyu elbowed me again, but this time pretty hard. I groaned in pain putting my hand on the hurt place.

“If you will say something like that again I'm not going to sleep with you tonight.” he said through greeted teeth.

“Sorry, Gyu.”

“So that mean that you had sex? In our dorm? And when we were home too?” Sungyeol asked shocked.

“Of course we had. We have been together for too long to not have sex. We even did that yesterday.”

“Woohyun!” Sunggyu shouted at me.

“What? It's not like they heard anything, did you?” I asked still very shocked boys on the couch. They shook their heads and I turned back to Sunggyu. ”See?”

“They just don't have to know any details. I'm sure that don't want to hear about our sex life too.” 

“Sunggyu is right, but... Wait, does it mean that Woohyun is on top? That he's...”

“When he said something like that?” Sunggyu interrupted Sungjong's deduction clearly annoyed now.

“He said that you're not too loud in bed. I just added one thing to another and that's what I got. I am right, I know that.”

“We won't answer that question, it's too personal.” I said trying to calm Sunggyu by taking his hand in mine again. “But I would talk about one more thing. Sungjong, from tomorrow your current room is going to be mine and Sunggyu's.

“What?! I don't agree to that. It's my room and I won't move out. You have your own room, Sunggyu can move in there too and you will be in one room.”

“Are you kidding me? This room has no windows and it's really hard to get rid of the smell of sex from there. So if you don't want see having sex on the couch in the living room you better move to the other room.”

“Sungjong will change rooms, don't worry. I'll take care of that.” Sungyeol said putting his hand on Sungjong's lips so he won't have a chance to protest.

“Dongwoo, are you alright? You didn't say anything.” Sunggyu said looking at my hyung with concern. When everyone got used to our news more or less and started even joking Dongwoo was still staring at us with shock.

“I just.. I can't tell that I'm completely fine with that. You really shocked me with that news and I am still not sure what I'm thinking about that, but I will do my best to accept you and support you when you need that. I hope that's enough.”

“It is. Thank you, Dongwoo. I'm really thankful to all of you for not turning away from us. It really means a lot, you're all like a family to us.”

“It's alright, hyung. You're like our brothers too. Just don't cry now in happiness.”

“I won't. Maybe I'm a bottom in that relationship but it doesn't mean that I'm girly. Anyway it's only in bedroom, in other places it's me who is controlling Woohyun” Sunggyu said and Sungyeol jumped.

“You admitted that! You admitted that Woohyun is on top!” Sungyeol screamed in shock.

“It's not that you didn't know that anyway. I just hope that you won't tell about us anyone and that you'll support us.”

“Of course we will. But I think that we still have to make some rules for you.” Dongwoo said as the oldest.

“Rules?” I asked surprised and looked at Sunggyu. He just shrugged and looked back at the boys in front of us.

“So what's the first thing?”

“You can't make out in front of us.”

“What? I don't agree!”

“Shut up, Woohyun. That's alright.” Sunggyu said nodding his head in agreement.

“So what about small kisses?” I asked with hope.

“You can kiss but without tongue.” Dongwoo said and I grinned immediately.

“Next thing.” Howon started. “You can't have sex in other places than your bedroom.”

“Not even bathroom?” I asked terrified again.

“No. Only your bedroom.”

I groaned but nodded my head anyway.

“You can't be too loud during sex too.” Sungyeol said. “I don't want to hear you moaning each other names. Am I clear?”

“Yeah. Something else?”

They looked at each other but nothing more came to their mind.

“Alright, so I think that our small meeting is over. You can go back to what you were doing.”

I turned Sunggyu towards me and kissed him immediately. Groans of disapproval were heard from other boys.

“Do you really have to do it in front of us right know?” 

“We agreed to kissing but it doesn't mean that you had to do that immediately.”

“You're really annoying.”

Slowly their voices get quieter before disappearing completely. I pulled again and was greeted with Sunggyu's red face.

“You really had to do that? It's so embarrassing.”

“Yeah, I had to. I just wanted to show them how much I love you.”

“Stupid.” he said with a laugh. He pulled me to the couch where we sat down. He put his hands around my waist and I put my head on his arm and we were sitting like that for a moment enjoying each others company.

“It wasn't that bad, was it?” I asked after a moment and Sunggyu hummed before answering.

“It wasn't but I'm really happy that's all over. I was really scared that they would hate us. I don't know what I would do if you weren't next to me.”

“I knew they wouldn't hate us but I was still a bit nervous. Fortunately everything turned out perfectly fine.”

“I love you Woohyun.”

“I love you too my sweet hamster.”

“You're annoying. I don't know if I won't change my mind when I still have a chance.”


End file.
